Mimpi ?
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Kau berjanji untuk menungguku dan aku akan datang kepadamu untuk menepatinya. /One Shoot/ DLDR


Darah, tubuh dengan berbagai sayatan menganga tergelak di sembarang. Istana yang biasanya damai kini berubah menjadi lautan merah dengan orang-orang yang rela berperang melawan demi apa yang menurut hatinya benar. Benar siapa yang mereka jaga sampai mati dan rela mengorban diri demi hasutan akan kekuasaan yang menjanjikan kehidupan.

Tubuh yang dibalut jubah kerajaan itu bergetar hebat dengan tangisan yang tidak dapat dikuasainya. Jeritannya terdengar sangat memilukan dan menyayat pada siapapun yang mendengarkan saat ini. Dipelukannya, sosok lemah, lunglai dengan darah memenuhi bajunya. Rambut merah muda yang indah itu terjuntai dengan indah. Namun, tubuhnya kaku dengan wajah putih pasi dan sudut bibirnya yang meneteskan darah.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Sosok yang sejak tadi memeluk tubuh perempuan yang sudah tidak menampakan pergerakannya terus berbicara. Berusaha, yakin bila semua ini bukan kenyataan yang menimpa istrinya. Dalam hati terus meyakinkan dan berdo'a akan kuasa Kami-sama.

"Wahai kami-sama, karena langit aku menjadi Raja negeri ini, tapi mengapa kau merengut dia dari sisiku."

Sang Istri yang tidak lain adalah Ratunya, mengorbankan dirinya demi melindunginya. Peperangan yang memperebutkan kekuasaan tahta yang di lakukan saudaranya untuk menjatuhkan dirinya, menggunakan Sakura sebagai kelemahannya. Uchiha Izuna menggunakan Sakura untuk membuatnya gelap mata dan pada akhirnya Izuna jatuh cinta, dan juga ingin merebut sang Ratu dari sang Raja.

Seharusnya ia percaya kepada Sakura bukan orang lain.

Seharusnya ia yakin akan kesungguhan cinta Sakura kepadanya.

Kenapa...

"Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu, Sakura."

 **Dream ?**

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by Me

.

Pairing : Uchiha Itachi x Haruno Sakura

.

Warning : Banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, etc.

.

.

Izuna pada akhirnya melakukan pemberontakan dan ingin merebut Sakura darinya, itulah yang menjadi tujuan utamanya sekarang.

Katana mereka saling berbenturan dan tertahan. Tatapan tajam yang mereka layangkan seolah dengan memandang sang lawan akan mati seketika.

"Jika kau mati, Sakura akan menjadi milikku!"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu Pangeran Izuna." Itachi tetap tenang namun tatapan datarnya seolah mengatakan semuanya jika ia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Lepaskan Ratumu dan aku akan melepaskan keinginanku pada tahta itu." Izuna menyeringai saat Itachi kini menampakan emosinya. Seorang Uchiha Itachi yang tengan nyatanya sangat terlihat akan kenyatannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya."

Izuna melompat mudur dan kembali berkata. "Sakura. Aku ingin bahagia dengan Sakura dan kau meski menjadi Raja akan menderita bukan?"

Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada katanya.

"Kau ingin tahta ini bukan?"

"Tidak. Ya, dulu aku menginginkan ini menjadi milikku, tapi sekarang tidak."

Itachi maju mengayunkan Katananya dengan segala gerakan mematikan dan di tangkis Izuna yang terlihat semakin kewalahan dan terdesak.

"Kenapa kau menginginkanya brengsek?"

"Aku mencintainya!"

"DIA ISTRIKU IZUNA!"

Izuna mengeluarkan tawanya mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Istri? Kau hanya mematuhi protokol pernikahan tapi kau tidak mencintainya."

"Diam!"

"Kau melukainya." Izuna berkata sinis.

Itachi mengelap darah pada goresan di pipinya.

"Tidak akan!"

"Tidak akan?" Izuna kembali mentertawakan ucapan Itachi. Lelaki bodoh macam apa yang terus menemui kekasihnya saat statusnya sudah memiliki istri. "Kau pikir Sakura tidak tahu, saat diam-diam kau selalu menemui Izumi, huh?"

"..."

"Ah, kau tidak menyangkalnya?" Tatapan Izuna lurus pada Itachi dan kali ini senyuman kecil ia tampilkan. "Kau mencintai Izumi dan tidak pernah menganggap Sakura bukan?"

"Dia Ratu negeri ini."

"Aku tidak menanyakan negeri ini tapi kau, Itachi... KAU!"

"Hn."

"Ah, jawabanmu semakin membuatku ingin memenangkan pertarungan ini, Itachi."

Izuna yang akan berlari menghampiri Itachi tertahan karena puluhan anak panah yang menancap pada punggungnya. Onyxnya membulat dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Keterlejutannya bukan karena apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, akan tetapi pada apa yang dilakukan seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Itachi. Itachi yang siap mengayunkan pedangnya untuk mengarahkan kepadanya justru di hadang oleh Sakura yang kini berdiri di depan Itachi dengan pedang yang menghunus tubuhnya.

"SAKURA!"

Teriakan Itachi akan apa yang terjadi saat ini begitu cepat. Tidak menyangka jika Sakura yang di amankan di ruangan rahasia justru kini berada di hadapannya.

Melemparkan pedangnya yang sudah ia cabut dari tubuh Sakura, Itachi menyanggah tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya.

"Itachi- _sama_."

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan." Tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Berjanjilah Itachi- _sama_ akan bahagia." Sakura berujar lemah dengan sudut bibir yang meneteskan darah.

"Tidak. Aku akan bahagia denganmu?"

Tersenyum, Sakura menggeleng lemah dengan satu tangan terulur mengelus pipi Itachi.

"Itachi- _sama_ akan baik-baik saja walau tanpaku."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar Sakura."

"Aku hanya Ratu pilihan orang lain bukan hatimu Itachi- _sama_."

Tangan Itachi balas menyentuh tangan yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Benarkah?"

Anggukan sebagai jawabannya dengan tangis yang mulai menderanya.

"BAWAKAN TABIB SECEPATNYA!"

"CEPAT SIAPAPUN, ATAU KALIAN AKAN MATI!"

"Itachi- _sama_."

"Sakura bertahanlah! Bertahanlah!"

Menggeleng, Sakura tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Itachi.

"Apa benar Itachi- _sama_... mencintaiku?"

"Sangat. Maafkan aku, selama ini."ujar Itachi lirih dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Izumi, gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya saat para penjahat ingin membunuhnya dan ia yang tidak tahu akan perasaan cinta, selalu menemui Izumi karena janjinya dengan Shisui untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tapi, saat Ratu pilihan yang menikah dan mendampinginya saat ini mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyumannya, keceriaannya, keteguhannya, kelembutan hatinya membuatnya jatuh cinta. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hatinya tidak bisa dipungkiri akan cinta yang benar-benar hanya untuk sang Istri. Sakura mempunyai banyak pesona dan juga kuat bisa menggubakan katana dengan sempurna. Tapi, satu sisi yang ingin selalu ia jaga itu adalah hatinya. Kecurigaannya akan Sakura yang memiliki hubungan dengab Izuna, berencana menjadi penghianat justru hanya tipu yang ingin menjatuhkan sang Ratu.

Sakura sudah tahu semua dari perempuan yang bernama Izumi. Itachi yang selama ini dengannya hanya peduli karena dia yang pernah menyelamatkannya. Pada akhirnya sosok Raja itu jatuh cinta kepada perempuan yang menjadi Ratunya, dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi- _sama_."

"Karena itu aku moh-"

"Janji... "Sakura sudah terengah namun berusaha berbicara. "Berjanjilah dikehidupan mendatang kita akan bertemu dan bersatu karena saling mencintai, hm."

Itachi menggeleng,takut karena tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa Sakura saat ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Jadilah Raja yang menjawab semua perintah para dewa dan di kehidupan nanti aku akan menunggumu."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura memberi isyarat dengan mengedipkan matanya agar Itachi mendekat (merunduk) kepadanya. Mengerti, Itachi merundukan wajahnya dan Mengecup bibir Sang istri yang menangis begitupun dengan dirinya.

"Jangan ada pertumpahan darah demi tahta lagi, jadilah Raja yang bijak untuk rakyat Itachi- _sama_."

Itcahi mengangguk dan semakin mendekap kepala istri dalam pelukannya.

"Kau janji akan menungguku kan?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. Kedipan sebagai jawabannya itu pun terakhir kalinya kelopak mata seindah zamrud tidak terlihat lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu... Sakura."

 **...**

Lengan kokoh yang sejak tadi berada di bawah selimut kini meraba-raba tempat tidur. Seakan ada kejanggalan, kelopak mata yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka.

"Sakura!"

Kosong. Tempat tidur yang biasanya di isinya dengan sang istri kini tidak berpenghuni.

"Dimana kau!"

"Sakura!"

Itachi turun dari ranjang dan memeriksa setiap sudut kamarnya.

Tidak ada istrinya.

"Sakura!"

Ketakutan menghampirinya akan sesuatu yang bisa saja menimpa Sakura.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Berlari seperti orang kesetanan, ia mencari sang Istri yang masih tidak ia temukan. Menjambak rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat, Itachi memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya dengan perlahan.

Tidak.

Itu semua tidak nyata.

Suara gemericik air dari luar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berharap akan kebaikan, ia menghampiri sumber suara untuk memastikannya.

.

Helaan napas lega itu keluar saat melihat apa yang di carinya ada. Dan seketika ketakutan yang menguasainya menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa menyenangkan berenang sendirian?"

Sang istri yang mendengar suara sang Suami menghentikan gerakannya dan berenang ke tepian.

"Gomen ne, kau pulas sekali." Sakura sang istri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, meninggalkan kolam dan naik menghampiri Itachi.

"Aku merindukanmu." Itachi merajuk dan memeluk tubuh basah sang Istri.

"Hey aku basah dan kau tidak memakai bajumu Itachi."

"Aku takut." Ujar Itachi yang masih erat memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Sakura merasa aneh dengan sikap Itachi. "Ada apa, hm?"

"Aku bermimpi kau mengorbankan dirimu demi aku."

Ah, Sakura ingat cerita itu. "Kau menonton film sampai terbawa mimpi." Kekehnya.

"Hn."

Masih dengan kekehannya, Sakura membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa aku disini untukmu."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sakura mengangguk, "ya."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Aku pun."

"Aku menginginkamu."

"Aku bersedia kapanpun."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Itachi yang tersenyum mendnegar jawaban Sakura.

Gawat. Itachi terus berbicara dan Sakura menjawabnya tanpa berpikir pada akhirnya Itachi menjebaknya.

"Kau menjebaku Itachi."

"Tidak, tidak kau sudah berjanji jadi," Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang hanya menggunakan bikini merah dan menggendongnya. "Kita mandi bersama, oke."

"Hey, semalam kau menguasai semuanya dan lagi?"

"Hn." Itachi menyeringai sebagai jawabannya.

Memukul dada toples Itachi, Sakura mempererat tangannya yang memeluk leher Itachi. "Dasar."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku pun sama Itachi."

Itachi tersenyum dengan hidung yang saling bergesekan, kemudian ciuman panjang ia daratkan pada sang Istri seiring menemani langkahnya pada tempat dimana yang mereka tuju.

Mimpi ataupun itu masa lalu yang nyata, aku sungguh berterima kasih karena kau menepati janjimu untukku Sakura. Janji untuk selalu menungguku datang padamu dan aku pun akan menepati janjiku untuk bersamamu karena 'aku mencintaimu.'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

Fict Gaje pelepas penat.. hehe sbnrnya ini mimpi yang smp kebawa gaje, senyum2 sndiri wkwk mimpiin PBG /plak

 **CKRG**

 **Wyd Rei GilgGil Kuran Tanaka**


End file.
